


"like shrek"

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Nonbinary Virgil, Plants, Shrek - Freeform, analogical - Freeform, genderqueer logan, minor hurt/comfort, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: virgil is sad for a plant and logan gets distracted
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	"like shrek"

Logan hummed as they noticed their partner mulling about, 

“Something going on?” They asked softly.

Virgil groaned and walked over to their bed before collapsing into it, the next words vey spoke muffled by the bed “stuff is stupid and I’m going to commit a crime.”

Logan couldn’t help but laugh “oh really? You're gonna commit a crime? What kind?”

Virgil looked up at them, “murder.”

Logan laughed curiously “oh do tell, did something happen?”

Virgil huffed “yes, someone knocked over a potted plant at an apartment complex I passed while coming home.” Ve looked at Logan with so much rage and sympathy “that was someone’s green baby!”

“Like shrek?” They asked unhelpfully.

That got a startled laugh out of vem, “I guess???”

Logan nodded to themself.

“Like shrek.”

  
  



End file.
